


Just add Water...

by XxMarieLaufeysonxX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMarieLaufeysonxX/pseuds/XxMarieLaufeysonxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were always a bit scared of deep water. Loki is trying to help you get over your fear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Just a fluffy oneshot I had the idea while writing my other Loki fic and thought I'd share it)<br/>I do this quite a bit so I may post others :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just add Water...

You were enjoying the shade as you read Harry Potter for the millionth time, when you felt a stray drop of water hit your leg.

You shake your head and look up from your book locking eyes with your boyfriend as he slashed around in the pool.

"Oh come on y/n it's only 8ft"

"Loki... I can't" You say setting down the book. 

"What do you mean you can't" Loki said swimming to the edge of the pool.

You sighed "Someone close to me drowned when I was young and I haven't been in deep water since."

"Oh pet I won't let you drown you'll be safe with me here."

"I know it's just the loss of control that makes me nervous."

"Please love at least try, just put your feet in"

You smiled at his plea and walked over to the edge of the pool.

You slowly sat down and dipped your feet in the water.

“Hey you didn’t tell me it was cold!”

Loki laughed as he ran his hand up your leg and kissed your knee.

You smiled. "Loki"

"What dear?"

"You know what."

“What I am just helping you with your goosebumps.” 

“Sure Loki that’s all you have on your mind.” 

He sighed "Love please come in"

“Why do you want me in the water so badly?”

“Because swimming alone is like sharing a bed alone. It’s cold and lonely.” 

You sighed. "If that's what you really want I’ll get in, but I am not getting off the ladder."

He smiled then swam over to the ladder.

"Show off" you said jokingly as you stood up.

You pulled off your cover over revealing your dark green with gold trim bikini Loki had bought you. 

You laid the cover over down on the chair and walked towards the ladder. 

You dipped your foot in slowly then started down the ladder.

Loki met you on the last step.

He placed his arms around your waist pulling you to him.

You still held on to the ladder so you seemed a bit taller than him.

"Y/n let go I'd never let anything happen to you."

You laughed. “I know love, but…” 

He leaned over and placed a kiss on your shoulder.

“Trust me” He said his breath hot on your neck. 

You smiled then slowly let go of the ladder.

He smiled as he supported your weight.

You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him close to you.

Loki then kicked off the ladder and drifted to the center of the pool.

You tightened your grip on him a bit realizing he was moving.

"Love your lucky I am not mortal or you would be choking me."

"I am sorry" you said trying to loosen your grip.

Loki laughed and pulled you tighter to his body making you unable to move only kick your legs.

“No need to tense up love, the water is soothing.” 

You calmed down a bit and placed a kiss on his lips.

“You’re right it is soothing.” 

Loki smiled “See no reason to be afraid.” 

You smiled "I guess you are right." 

Loki loosened his grip on you a bit and you started to tread the water beside him. 

You couldn't help but laugh loving the feeling of controlling the water around you once again. 

You both swam for hours until you both felt the need to get out. 

Loki lead you back to the ladder and you slowly got out of the water

You grab your towel and watch as he gets out of the water, his swimming trunks sticking to him, and his hair dripping wet. 

You hold out his towel but pull it away as soon as he goes to grab it.

"Why get dry when we both need showers anyway?" 

He smirked. "What did you have in mind Love?" 

You handed him his towel. 

"Follow me and you shall see."  
;)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random fluffy oneshot idea that I thought of, but I possibly could write more for it. If you guys like it.


End file.
